


Varudh

by MichaelTheCarrot



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheCarrot/pseuds/MichaelTheCarrot
Summary: Отношения — это... сложно. Но Двалин захотел взломщика, и что Торин мог на это сказать? (Ладно, он пытался сказать «нет», но это не сработало, и знаете что? Взломщик был очень хорош собой...)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Varudh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Varudh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390627) by [bubbysbub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbysbub/pseuds/bubbysbub). 



> Переведено для WTF JRRT 2020  
> Большое спасибо моей бете SwEv!

**2 дня после выхода из Шира**

Двалин снова глазел на хоббита.

Это бесило.

Это бесило просто жутко.

— Хватит на него пялиться! — прошипел Торин.

В ответ Двалин ухмыльнулся почти непристойно. Ладно, Торин спросит с него за это попозже. Наедине.

Да было бы на что там смотреть! Беспомощный, мягкотелый недомерок, которого всучил им Гендальф. Он даже на пони толком сидеть не мог и постоянно чихал от конского волоса. Впрочем, со спины видок был симпатичный. Каждый раз, когда аккуратная задница хоббита отрывалась от седла, она вихлялась во все стороны, а когда опускалась, хоббит издавал потрясающий звук — наполовину вздох, наполовину стон. В седле он сидел неловко, непривычный к езде верхом, то и дело норовил сползти, а пушистые кудряшки забавно подпрыгивали, и это было...

Нет, это было ничуть не мило.

И не соблазнительно.

Торин шумно выдохнул.

Двалин продолжал ухмыляться.

Махал его забери.

— На него до одури приятно смотреть, сам знаешь, — сказал наконец Двалин. — Но если тебе так уж хочется наказать меня за то, что я смотрю…

Это было уже слишком. Торин рявкнул:

— Не забывай, кому принадлежишь!

Двалин наконец соизволил отвлечься от хоббита и посмотрел на Торина с укоризной.

Торин покраснел.

— Не переживай, любовь моя, — шепнул Двалин. Он направил пони ближе и крепко сжал бедро Торина. — Я не против, если ты будешь представлять хоббита, когда берёшь меня.

В ответ Торин только и смог, что раздражённо зарычать.

**Третья неделя похода к Эребору**

— Нечего с ним нянчиться, — тихо сказал Торин, чтобы не привлекать внимания других гномов, рассевшихся вокруг костра.

— Ни с кем я не нянчился, — возразил Двалин.

— Да ну? А не ты подкладывал хоббиту еду, пока он не видел? Не ты велел парням отстать от него? Не ты подкинул печенья ему в сумку?

Двалин отвёл глаза и заёрзал на месте, но под суровым взглядом Торина не выдержал:

— Ну кто-то же должен был его подкормить. Помнишь, когда Кили сказал, что мы будем останавливаться только на один завтрак? Махал, Торин, бедняга чуть не заплакал!

Торин устало провёл рукой по лицу.

— Так продолжаться не может.

Двалин проворчал что-то невразумительное.

— Ты привяжешься к нему, — предупредил Торин. — А что будет, когда он сбежит или ты его где-нибудь потеряешь? Где я тебе возьму другого!

— Не нужен мне другой, — нахмурился Двалин. — Мне этот нравится. Он милый и пахнет приятно.

— Двалин, — вздохнул Торин, — ты не можешь просто взять хоббита себе.

— Почему это? — обиделся Двалин и сердито уставился на предмет спора, который сидел с другой стороны костра. Хоббит поднял глаза, почувствовав взгляд Двалина, пискнул и свалился со своего бревна.

Торин только закатил глаза и фыркнул, подавляя желание подбежать к хоббиту, поднять его, осмотреть и отряхнуть. Смахнуть все эти мерзкие листья, провести руками по аккуратному маленькому телу, огладить все его манящие изгибы…

Торин уткнулся в свою миску с похлебкой.

Двалин снова ухмыльнулся. От этого засранца невозможно ничего утаить.

— У меня ещё вся дорога до Эребора впереди. Ты не устоишь.

Теперь Торину пришлось бороться с желанием разбить миску себе об голову.

— Просто прекрати нянчиться с хоббитом, — вздохнул он.

**Ривенделл**

Эльфы попытались забрать его одежду! Он никого не трогал, занимался своими делами, всего-то и хотел, что помыться спокойно, а эти остроухие пробрались следом и вздумали её забрать! А взамен оставить ему эльфийские тряпки.

Мерзость какая.

Торин готов был поклясться, что они это нарочно. Проклятые эльфы хотели отомстить за то, что он чуть-чуть недосмотрел. Честно говоря, это была не его вина. Ну или не только его. Неужели так сложно было предупредить заранее, что публичные купания у них почему-то не приняты? Нет, ну в самом деле. Неужели эти фонтаны нужны были лишь для того, чтобы ими любоваться? Жалость какая.

— Хорош дуться, — сказал Двалин, шлёпая по воде. — Иди уже поцелуй меня.

— А я думал, ты теперь только с хоббитами хочешь целоваться, — фыркнул Торин.

Двалин прищурился:

— Не притворяйся, что я один хочу соблазнить этого мелкого. Иди лучше сюда, меня соблазни.

— Ну и сволочь же ты, — Торин двинулся к нему, с трудом шагая в воде.

— Ты ж меня любишь, — усмехнулся Двалин и дёрнул Торина к себе.

— Заткнись, — зарычал Торин, закидывая ноги Двалину на пояс. — Ты собираешься что-нибудь делать?

— А то как же, — улыбнулся Двалин. — А ты каждый миг будешь представлять, как хоббит берёт твою недовольную задницу. Как он стонет, когда мой член двигается в нём, а не в тебе. Сочный, полный желания хоббит между нами…

— Ну уж нет, — Торин тяжело дышал, плотнее прижимаясь к Двалину.

— Ты уже это представляешь, — усмехнулся Двалин, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. — Ты такой предсказуемый.

Торин уже придумал уничтожающий ответ, как вдруг услышал, что дверь в купальню открылась. Он приготовился испепелить взглядом любого проклятого эльфа, посмевшего их прервать…

Кажется, хоббит их даже не заметил. Он едва не заурчал, увидев ближайший бассейн с кристально чистой водой, над которой поднимался пар, сбросил одежду ещё до того, как дверь закрылась, и скользнул в воду, издавая совершенно неприличные звуки.

Бильбо окунулся с головой, вынырнул, застонав от удовольствия, — и нет, это совершенно не вызвало у Торина интереса и не заставило его член дёрнуться, задевая член Двалина, — и тут наконец увидел их в дальнем бассейне. Хоббит пискнул, чуть не потеряв равновесие под напряжённым взглядом Торина и плотоядным — Двалина, а потом наконец сообразил, что означает их положение. Вытаращив глаза, он отвернулся со всей возможной поспешностью и едва не поскользнулся на гладком полу бассейна.

— П-простите! Я вас не видел... то есть, я даже не видел, что там было, на что смотреть... Я не смотрю! Я не видел ничего такого... ничего я не видел! То есть, прошу прощения, — хоббит так захлёбывался словами, что снова чуть не упал.

Торин пытался придумать, что сказать в ответ, но его вниманием полностью завладели капельки воды, скользящие вниз по гладкой шее. От Двалина тоже не было толку— вместо того, чтобы помочь, он крепко сжал пальцы на бёдрах Торина, сильнее прижимая его к своему паху.

— Я... Я просто… Ох.

Взломщик схватил кусок мыла с бортика бассейна и быстро намылился, старательно не поворачиваясь к ним лицом. Видимо, даже страх помешать близости грозного предводителя с самым мрачным воином в отряде не мог преодолеть стремления хоббита к чистоте. Он мылся тщательно, хоть руки и тряслись от спешки.

Через пару минут Бильбо торопливо окунулся, вылез из бассейна, очаровательно виляя пухлым задом, и схватил полотенце. Двалин тихо вздохнул, а Торин сжал зубы, не позволяя себе издать ни звука.

— Ну, я в общем, я пойду... а вы тут... то есть, я не в том смысле! Ага, — пробормотал Бильбо, подбираясь к своим вещам. Полотенце соскользнуло, и Двалин невольно толкнулся бёдрами.

Бильбо схватил одежду и полотенце в охапку и попытался выскользнуть наружу, но, на свою беду, снова взглянул на притихших гномов, и это стало его ошибкой. Он споткнулся, опять вытаращился на них, и в этот раз Торин позволил себе насладиться видом румянца на пухлых щеках. Бильбо пискнул и спасся бегством.

— Интересно, будут ли его щёчки так же полыхать, когда он засадит тебе по самые яйца? — задумчиво произнёс Двалин, не отводя взгляда от двери.

— Заткнись, — прохрипел Торин, и Двалин накрыл их члены мозолистой ладонью.

— Зато теперь нам будет что вспомнить.

Торин схватил Двалина за бороду и поцеловал, жадно кусаясь и толкаясь языком.

**Мглистые горы**

— Зря ты это сказал. Жестоко получилось, — проворчал Двалин ему на ухо. Торин пнул пару камушков, расчищая место на песчаном полу. Он слишком устал, чтобы раскатывать лежак, поспит на песке.

— Только из-за того, что ты испугался за него…

— Я не испугался.

— Испугался ещё как. Только ты начал обращать на него внимание, и тут мы чуть не потеряли…

Торин резко развернулся и прошипел Двалину в лицо:

— Плевать мне на хоббита!

Двалин смотрел на него разочарованно.

— А мне — нет, — сказал он наконец и отошел к противоположной стене пещеры.

Торин вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. В животе неприятно ворочалось чувство вины.

Дурацкий хоббит.

Отряд устраивался на ночлег. Гномы укладывались на лежаках, подложив под голову сумки или конечности товарищей, и Торин тоже лег, скрестив руки на груди, и демонстративно закрыл глаза.

Почему его должно волновать, страдает или нет этот дурацкий взломщик? Сидел бы дома, если такой нежный, и Двалин бы себя нормально вёл.

Перед глазами стояло простодушное лицо хоббита, и это ужасно бесило. Как будто котёнка пнул, и он смотрит на тебя большими грустными глазами.

Дурацкий хоббит.

Ну ладно, ладно. Завтра он постарается быть помягче. Извиняться, конечно, не станет, просто будет... помягче. Ради Двалина.

Или не будет, потому что хоббит, кажется, укладывал вещи и собирался уходить. Внутри что-то сжалось, и Торин увидел, что Двалин тоже смотрит на хоббита печально, как будто смирившись с потерей. Двалин поймал взгляд Торина, лёг обратно и закрыл глаза.

Впрочем, всё к лучшему. Для хоббита же лучше! Он благополучно доберётся до Ривенделла, а когда они вернут себе гору и всё немного успокоится, Торин возьмёт Двалина с собой в Шир, чтобы начать ухаживания за хоббитом по всем правилам.

В самом деле, так будет лучше для всех. Он убедит в этом Двалина.

**Скала Каррок**

— О чём ты только думал? — даже за собственным ором Торин расслышал раздражённый вздох Двалина.

Дурацкий хоббит перепугал Торина до полусмерти.

Позже Торин признавал, что несколько хватил через край и с объятиями, и с пафосной речью, которую вывалил на хоббита - нет, Бильбо! - но радость на лице Двалина и ощущение мягкого тела в кольце рук того стоили.

И улыбка Бильбо.

Проклятье.

**Первая ночь у Беорна**

Двалин плюхнулся на скамью рядом с Торином.

— Думаю, лучше тебе пойти первым.

— Куда первым? — рассеянно спросил Торин. Он следил за племянниками, которые уже лихо отплясывали на скамье, выплёскивая друг на друга хмельной мёд.

— Да хоббита же завалить, — Двалин закатил глаза, как будто это было так очевидно, что Торин мог бы и сам догадаться.

Торин на секунду потерял дар речи.

А то и на несколько секунд.

— И с чего ты решил, что мы уже на этой стадии? — наконец выдавил он, усилием воли заставив брови опуститься.

— Если сначала мы придём поодиночке, он меньше испугается, — уверенно сказал Двалин, не обращая внимания на выражение лица Торина. — Вы отлично начали на скале, так что ты иди первым.

— Не думаю…

— Да ты вообще не думаешь.

— Заткнись. Я просто не знаю…

— Торин, — твердо сказал Двалин, сжимая его плечо. — Иди найди Бильбо. Ничего не говори ему, просто поцелуй. Приласкай его как следует, а потом возвращайся.

— Я не…

Двалин поцеловал его так яростно, что дыхание вышибло, а перед глазами заплясали цветные круги.

— Не думай, любовь моя. Иди.

**Всё ещё у Беорна**

— Ну что ж... — Бильбо дышал с трудом, и Торин усмехнулся. — Что ж.

Торин довольно хмыкнул, задумчиво целуя гладкое плечо. Он позволил себе полностью расслабиться, обнимая хоббита. Несмотря на маленький рост, Бильбо оказался выносливым, куда крепче, чем Торин ожидал, но Торину всё равно не хотелось случайно отдавить ему что-нибудь и испортить такой приятный вечер.

Торин честно пытался быть нежным. Но нежность хоббиту была не нужна.

Наконец Бильбо отдышался.

— Должен признать, — сказал он, довольно потягиваясь, — это было неожиданно.

— А? — рассеянно переспросил Торин. Вид удовлетворённого хоббита занимал его гораздо больше, чем какие-то нелепые слова.

— Ну, я думал... После Ривенделла…

Торин нахмурился. Какой прекрасный способ испортить момент — давайте об _эльфах_ поговорим.

— И что там было? — недовольно спросил он.

Бильбо удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Я думал, что вы с Двалином... Что вы вместе.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Торин.

Бильбо замер.

— Так и есть? И сейчас?

— Конечно, — ответил Торин, чувствуя себя немного уязвлённым. — Пока смерть не разлучит нас.

Бильбо замолчал, и Торин почувствовал, что в теле хоббита не осталось ни следа от прежней приятной расслабленности.

— Ясно, — наконец сказал Бильбо.

**И снова у Беорна**

— По твоей роже видно, что ты наломал дров, — зарычал Двалин шёпотом.

— Я не хотел, — от досады Торин повысил голос, и Фили, который завтракал за столом довольно далеко от них, посмотрел подозрительно. — Мы поговорили…

— О нет, — застонал Двалин.

— Заткнись. Мы поговорили, ну, уже после, и он как-то расстроился.

— Я тебе что сказал? Не разговаривать! — Двалин покачал головой. — Надо было мне идти.

— Ну и шёл бы, — Торин схватил огромную кружку. Молоко. Отлично просто.

— Ладно, не волнуйся. Я всё исправлю, — примирительно сказал Двалин.

Бильбо неловко прошёл к противоположному концу стола, даже не глядя на них, и уставился в свою тарелку.

Торин ничего не сказал, только вздохнул.

Надо было идти Двалину.

**Отъезд в Лихолесье**

— Я всё исправил, — Двалин самодовольно ухмылялся, каким-то образом сумев удовлетворённо развалиться в седле одолженного у Беорна пони.

Торин решил не обращать на него внимания. И на волну облегчения, прокатившуюся по всему телу от этих слов. И на маленькую, даже крошечную вспышку интереса к расслабленной позе Двалина.

Цель. Сейчас они идут к своей цели. Всё остальное — потом.

Хотелось бы надеяться, что у всех троих будет это "потом".

— Хочешь знать, как именно я это исправил? — Двалину явно было нечем заняться, он подъехал ближе. — Сначала я обнял его и погладил по этим миленьким кудряшкам. Потом избавил нас обоих от одежды и добрался до его нежной кожи. Потом я вытащил…

— Заткнись, — прошипел Торин, неловко ёрзая в седле. Только этого не хватало.

Двалин понимающе усмехнулся и похлопал Торина по спине. Хоббит ехал впереди рядом с Гендальфом.

— Ты точно всё исправил? Что бы я ни сделал тогда?

Торин не волновался. Совершенно.

— Исправил, — кивнул Двалин. — Не мучайся.

**Первая неделя в Лихолесье**

— Ничего я не исправил, — мрачно признал Двалин, устраиваясь под боком у Торина со скудным обедом.

— Я заметил, — огрызнулся Торин. Он достал из кармана сбережённый кусок сыра и протянул Двалину.

Бильбо весьма демонстративно избегал их.

Исправил он, как же. Из Двалина такой исправитель, как из задницы Торина арфа.

Двалин сунул ему сыр обратно и незаметно указал на хоббита, едва различимого в сумерках.

— Не понимаю, — сказал Двалин, запихнул в рот большой кусок и принялся угрюмо жевать. — Я думал, до него дошло, что не стоит обращать внимания на то, что ты ему там сказал.

Торин едва не подавился.

— Подожди, то есть ты даже не выяснил, чем именно я его разозлил?

Двалин на секунду перестал чавкать и сердито уставился в надвигающуюся темноту.

— Ну... как бы нет, — наконец признался он. — Хоббит что-то говорил насчет обязательств и недопонимания, но потом я снял с него штаны, ну и…

Торин тихо выругался и привалился к тёплому плечу Двалина. Он сейчас готов был убить за глоток чего-нибудь горячительного, но у них даже вода подходила к концу, не говоря уж о чём-то покрепче.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, отодвигаясь и доставая Оркрист, чтобы держать его наготове. Как только исчезал последний луч света, начинало казаться, что кто-то постоянно следит за ними из темноты.

— Мы с этим разберёмся, — твёрдо сказал Двалин и вытащил Держи и Кусай. — Вот только выберемся из этого вонючего леса.

— Разберёмся, — ответил Торин, придвигаясь ближе в молчаливом обещании.

**В проклятой темнице Трандуила**

Если этот дважды проклятый эльф в платьице с оборками и дурацкой блестящей короне думал, что Торин скажет хоть что-нибудь об отряде или о себе, его ждали неприятные новости.

Да как смеет этот напыщенный древоложец...

— Эй, Торин!

...раньше он своему лосю в болоте отдастся, чем Торин встанет на колени…

— Торин!

...унизится и будет молить о пощаде проклятого _эльфа_...

— Ради всего святого, Торин, хватит убиваться, иди сюда!

А?

— Бильбо? — глупо спросил он, уставившись на прутья своей темницы. — Ты не... умер. И не потерялся в лесу. И тебя не схватили.

Бильбо нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Вовсе незачем так расстраиваться.

— Я не расстраиваюсь, — медленно сказал Торин, оглядывая взломщика. Он выглядел усталым — даже изможденным. — Ты вообще спишь?

— Спишь! Да где мне тут спать? Если я спать буду, я вас не вытащу! — закричал Бильбо, всплеснув руками.

— Да, — сказал Торин, — Но…

Он умолк. Ничего не говори, сказал Двалин. Может быть, так будет лучше.

Бильбо посмотрел недоверчиво, потом вздохнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Слушай, все остальные тоже здесь. В темницах. Они там, дальше, в туннелях. Я видел Двалина, с ним, кажется, всё в порядке, если тебе интересно. Теперь я знаю, где вы, знаю, что вы живы, и смогу заняться планом побега.

Торин кивнул. Бильбо снова вздохнул и отвернулся, собираясь уходить, и Торин без раздумий просунул руку между прутьями решетки и схватил Бильбо за запястье.

— Прости меня, — выпалил Торин и поморщился. Он не очень разбирался в таких вещах. Вот и Бильбо смотрел на него странно. — В смысле, прости, что бы я ни сказал тогда, что... расстроило тебя, после того как мы, ну, у Беорна…

Торин почувствовал, как горят уши. Да уж, извинения ему тоже не удавались. Поэтому обычно он и не извинялся.

Бильбо кивнул, но не сдвинулся не места, не попытался высвободить руку. Вдруг он вскинул подбородок, шагнул к Торину и выпалил:

— Я был с Двалином.

Он прикусил губу и взволнованно уставился на Торина.

Глаза у него были потрясающие.

— Я знаю, — ответил Торин, пытаясь понять, что Бильбо хотел сказать этим.

— Двалин рассказал тебе?

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Торин. — А что не так?

Бильбо смотрел яростно, дыхание у него сбилось.

— Даже не знаю, что здесь не так, — ответил он наконец и умчался прочь.

Торин смотрел ему вслед, недоуменно подняв брови.

Что-то пошло неправильно.

Это всё Трандуил виноват.

**Озёрный город**

— Иди поговори с ним, — прошептал Торин, придвигаясь поближе к Двалину на скамье. Кажется, они целую вечность провели в этих темницах.

— Чего? — Двалин сыто рыгнул, со стуком поставив кружку на стол.

— Бильбо. Поговори с ним.

Двалин повернулся и мокро поцеловал Торина в висок. От него пахло хмельным мёдом.

— Он же болеет, так? Лучше его не трогать.

— Не трогать?

Двалин отвернулся к Бифуру, протянув ему свою кружку, чтобы тот её наполнил. Торин ждал, скрипя зубами.

— Двалин, я…

— Чего?

Двалин набил полный рот печенья, засыпав крошками всё вокруг, и снова схватил кружку.

— Я говорил с ним. В той дыре у Трандуила.

Двалин застонал с набитым ртом и уронил голову на грудь.

— Ну конечно, — ответил он, когда прожевал. — Может, хватит уже?..

— Заткнись, — прошипел Торин, толкая его в бок. — Видишь, теперь ты должен с ним поговорить.

— Не-а, — усмехнулся Двалин, обнимая Торина за пояс. — Он болеет. Пусть выспится нормально.

Торин пожал плечами.

— Я думал, ты хочешь быть с ним.

— Хочу, — Двалин притянул его ещё ближе. — Не могу дождаться, когда мы сможем быть втроём... Будет славно.

— Ну так что?

Двалин неожиданно признал:

— Ты был прав.

— Со мной это часто бывает, — раздражённо хмыкнул Торин. Ну, честное слово. Это ведь Двалин должен лучше разбираться в таких вещах!

Двалин закатил глаза.

— Сперва Эребор. А потом будем за хоббитом ухаживать.

Торин не ответил. Двалин съел ещё тарелку какой-то снеди, несколько раз звучно стукнулся кружками с остальными. Он ведь всю дорогу твердил Двалину, что лучше подождать до конца их похода. Как ни странно, теперь, когда Двалин согласился, сам Торин не хотел ждать.

Они были так близко к цели... И Двалин уж точно куда лучше разбирался в отношениях, чувствах и всяких таких штуках.

Когда гомон за столом чуть стих, Торин спросил:

— Значит, сперва Эребор?

Двалин ухмыльнулся.

— Он делил ложе и с тобой, и со мной. Мы знаем, что ему понравилось. Он увидел, чего мы стоим и в битве, и в постели, осталось показать ему своё богатство и сделать предложение. Теперь дело за богатством.

Это звучало логично — как же иначе. Двалин разбирался в этом лучше: в конце концов, он ухаживал за Торином и добился успеха, верно? Он точно знает, что со всем этим делать.

— Да ты совсем втрескался, — Двалин лениво улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его. — Ты с самого начала не мог устоять перед нашим маленьким хоббитом, верно?

Торин стряхнул его руку и нахмурился. Потомок Дурина не может втрескаться.

— Сперва Эребор, — буркнул он. — И мы будем вместе, все втроём.

**Эребор**

Торин начинал подозревать, что кое-что пошло не по плану.

**После Битвы**

Не по плану пошло возвращение Эребора.

Впрочем, Торин считал, что это зависит от точки зрения. Эребор они вернули, Смауга изгнали. Сразились с армией гоблинов и победили, и все члены Компании остались в живых. Переговоры с Бардом и Трандуилом прошли относительно мирно, они заключили соглашение и признали Даина временным правителем, пока Торин не оправится от ран. Гномы продолжали возвращаться в гору... в общем, своей цели они добились.

Что касается следующего пункта их с Двалином плана... Тут всё было куда хуже.

— Он просто свалил, когда я хотел поговорить с ним, — проворчал Двалин. — Посопел, сказал, что занят и свалил.

Торин вздохнул. Он смотрел в потолок и гладил Двалина по голове, осторожно касаясь синяков и свежих шрамов. Двалин прижался крепче и потёрся щекой об его грудь, стараясь не задеть синюшное, с трудом заживающее плечо.

Торин снова вздохнул и немного подвинулся на мягкой подушке. Эту кровать они с Двалином — на самом деле, Двалин с Глоином, потому что Торину настрого запретили поднимать и передвигать тяжести — затащили сюда вместе, в радостном предвкушении совместных ночей втроём. Кровать была роскошная: огромная и очень мягкая; они решили, что такая понравится хоббиту, который ценит удобство и комфорт. Но пока что они лежали на ней вдвоём и большую часть времени проводили так же, как и сейчас: тесно обнявшись на маленьком кусочке слишком большой для двоих кровати.

Возможно, они немного переборщили.

Несмотря на все усилия, им почему-то никак не удавалось поймать своего возлюбленного для разговора. Попытки начать ухаживания за хоббитом по всем правилам были... хм. Им не удалось даже начать ухаживания — да что там, объявить о своих намерениях и то не вышло! Ухаживаний не было. Вообще.

— Может быть, мы ему просто не нравимся, — сказал Торин. Его голос терялся в пустой спальне. (Они подумали, что хоббиты весьма привередливы, поэтому в комнате не было мебели, кроме кровати, чтобы Бильбо смог обставить здесь всё по своему вкусу.)

Двалин только вздохнул в ответ.

— Балин сказал... Балин считает, что Бильбо собирается уехать вместе с Гендальфом на следующей неделе, — продолжил Торин, ожидая взрыва негодования.

Двалин повернул голову и уткнулся лицом Торину в грудь.

— Двалин?

Торин ткнул его в плечо.

— Чего?

— Он уезжает!

— Слышал я, — буркнул Двалин, отворачиваясь от Торина и перекладывая голову ему на живот. — А что мы можем сделать? Может, ты и прав. Мы ему не нужны.

— С каких это пор ты сдаешься на милость судьбы? — запальчиво спросил Торин.

— Мы не можем заставить его полюбить нас.

На это Торину было нечего ответить.

— Не хочешь даже попытаться?

Двалин хмыкнул и приподнялся на локтях, поворачиваясь к Торину лицом.

— И что нам делать? Пойти и сказать ему, чтобы он влюбился в нас, пока не уехал?

— Почему бы и нет?

Двалин застонал, упал на спину рядом с Торином и тоже уставился в потолок.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Если сумеем загнать его в угол, так ему и скажешь.

**Эребор. Где-то около складских помещений**

— А я говорил: _если_ мы сумеем загнать его в угол, — скрипнул зубами Двалин. Проклятый хоббит.

— Как он это делает? — раздражённо спросил Торин. — Как он умудряется так задурить нам голову, что каждый раз сбегает, отделавшись парой слов?

Они поймали его. Поймали! Загнали в угол, и Торин был намерен заставить Бильбо его выслушать, даже если пухленькое тело хоббита придется для этого в буквальном смысле припереть к стенке. Но потом Бильбо начал говорить, как он умеет, очень вежливо и примирительно, и, ни разу не повысив голос, ловко обошел все претензии, которые они успели высказать. Когда Торин и Двалин пришли в себя, они только и успели заметить, как симпатичная задница хоббита скрывается за углом.

Это просто жутко бесило.

— Честное слово, единственный способ заставить его поговорить — сунуть в мешок и заткнуть рот кляпом, — хмуро сказал Двалин.

Торин был с ним согласен.

В другом конце комнаты рабочие высыпали зерно из огромных мешков, сворачивали их и складывали в кучу.

Просто отличные мешки. В них бы даже гном поместился, если бы такое пришло кому-то в голову.

Торин посмотрел на них пристально.

Потом на Двалина. Двалин тоже смотрел на мешки.

— Он ужасно разозлится, — медленно сказал Двалин.

— Это точно.

— Прихватим парочку?

**Снова в их комнате**

— Да не кусайся ты, — простонал Двалин, отступаясь от хоббита.

— Нечего было совать мне в рот кляп! — завопил Бильбо, брыкаясь так сильно, что едва не свалился с кровати. Торин успел схватить его за ногу — он предполагал, что это была нога — и подтянуть к себе. Вместо благодарности хоббит пнул его в живот так, что кишки чуть не вылезли наружу, но, по крайней мере, теперь Бильбо не грозило свалиться и размозжить голову о каменный пол.

— Нет же, — возразил Двалин, снова пытаясь дотянуться до хоббита. — Ай, да хватит кусаться! Я только один раз пытался засунуть тебе кляп, теперь я хочу освободить тебя!

— Не надо, — возразил Торин. — Если мы его освободим, он снова сбежит.

Бильбо разразился возмущёнными криками.

— Запрём дверь, — предложил Двалин.

— Я не убегу, дайте мне вылезти, — попросил Бильбо, снова дёргаясь в складках мешка. От борьбы с гномами он раскраснелся, волосы свились мокрыми колечками, глаза яростно сверкали. Зрелище было восхитительное.

Впрочем, доверять ему все равно не стоило.

— Обещаешь? — подозрительно сощурился Торин.

— Да, — ответил Бильбо раздраженно, сдувая с лба кудрявую прядь.

— Ладно, — Торин развязал мешок и обернулся к Двалину. — Но дверь лучше все равно запереть.

Бильбо возмущённо фыркнул.

Подойдя к двери, Двалин принялся возиться с многочисленными щеколдами и хитроумными гномьими замками, а Торин спустил мешок с плеч Бильбо, помогая высвободить ноги. Бильбо сидел тихо. Торин не был уверен, что это — смирение, облегчение или попытка перевести дух.

Как бы то ни было, хоббит согласился остаться с ними ещё ненадолго.

— Может быть, расскажете, что это вообще такое было? — спросил Бильбо.

— Ты ведь убегал, — сердито ответил Двалин, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Неправда, — Бильбо тоже скрестил руки на груди, но в его исполнении это вышло далеко не так устрашающе. Он сидел посреди огромной кровати и был больше похож на взъерошенного котёнка, чем на парня, с которым лучше не связываться.

— Правда. Каждый раз, когда я пытался поговорить с тобой наедине, ты сматывался. Это и называется — убегал.

Бильбо сердито уставился на них.

— Мне с вами не о чем говорить, — ответил он, воинственно выставив подбородок.

— Но почему? — голос Торина звучал почти жалобно. — Я... мы думали, что нравимся тебе!

— Нравились! — Позабыв о своей угрожающей позе, Бильбо всплеснул руками. — А потом вы втянули меня в какие-то свои… игрища!

— Что? — грозное выражение на лице Двалина так быстро сменилось растерянным, что Торин обязательно рассмеялся бы, вот только он и сам таращился на хоббита, как идиот, пытаясь привести обрывки мыслей в порядок.

— Какие ещё игрища? — Двалин шагнул впёред, но Бильбо ожёг его таким свирепым взглядом, что Двалин нерешительно замер. — Ничего такого не было.

Бильбо посмотрел на Торина, и Торин встал рядом с Двалином, положил руку тому на плечо и кивнул:

— Никаких игр, Бильбо, я клянусь. Мы не пользовались тобой.

— Но почему тогда... — Бильбо обмяк и опустил глаза, но потом снова вскинулся: — Вы ведь оба со мной переспали!

— Ну конечно! — воскликнул Двалин. Он сделал ещё несколько шагов и подошёл к краю кровати.

— Мы подумали, что тебе больше понравится, если в первый раз мы придём по отдельности, — добавил Торин.

— По отдельности?

— А ты бы предпочёл нас обоих сразу? — спросил Двалин очень серьёзно и мягко, коснувшись руки Бильбо.

Торин подошёл вслед за Двалином и взял Бильбо за другую руку.

— Мы с Двалином хотели завязать с тобой отношения по отдельности, а потом уже соединиться втроём.

— Отношения? — слабым голосом спросил Бильбо, и Торин кивнул.

— Но всё вышло не так, как мы хотели, — сказал Двалин с сожалением в голосе и поднёс руку Бильбо к губам. Бильбо судорожно вздохнул, и Торин осторожно погладил его пальцы.

— Мы надеялись, что ещё у нас ещё будет возможность показать тебе, чего мы стоим, после того, как отвоюем Эребор, — продолжил Торин, мечтательно вздыхая, — но потом я…

— Немного свихнулся, — быстро подсказал Двалин, и Торин глянул на него исподлобья.

— Я знаю, что мы вели себя... точнее, _я_ вёл себя весьма постыдным образом...

— И у нас нет права просить, — добавил Двалин.

— Но всё-таки мы решили сделать последнюю попытку, раз ты собираешься уезжать, — Торин опустил глаза и увидел, что слишком сильно сжал руку хоббита.

— Последнюю попытку? — тихо спросил Бильбо.

— Выяснить, есть ли у нас шанс, — ответил Двалин.

Торин не удивился, увидев на его лице скорбь и покорность судьбе.

— Шанс... на что?

Торин и Двалин кивнули друг другу.

— Есть ли шанс, что ты полюбишь нас, — ответил Двалин, снова целуя руку Бильбо.

Торин на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ожидая ответа. Он готовился к худшему, но молчание затягивалось. Торин искоса посмотрел на Двалина, увидел, что тот тоже смотрит на него, и наконец они подняли глаза.

Бильбо смотрел на них удивлённо, открывал и закрывал рот, как будто хотел ответить, но не мог подобрать слов.

— Нет нужды подыскивать вежливые выражения, — заверил его Торин. — Если в твоём сердце нет ответного чувства, скажи об этом прямо, и мы больше не побеспокоим тебя.

Двалин глухо промычал что-то в знак согласия, склонил голову и опустил плечи. Торин чувствовал, как глухо колотится сердце в груди, но не опускал взгляд, ожидая отказа Бильбо.

— О, — сказал Бильбо наконец.

Двалин поднял голову. Бильбо больше ничего не говорил, и Двалин с Торином переглянулись.

— О? — отважился переспросить Двалин, а Торин сглотнул.

— _О_ , — воскликнул Бильбо, округляя глаза. — О!

— О? — спросил Торин, чувствуя, как сердце забилось ещё быстрее.

Бильбо улыбнулся.

— О, — кивнул он, наклонился вперед, схватил Торина и Двалина за рубашки и дёрнул к себе.

— О-о-о, — застонали Торин и Двалин, падая на кровать рядом со своим хоббитом.

**Кровать для троих**

— Торин, — прошептал Двалин. — Торин!

— Что?

Торин лежал, зарывшись носом в мягкие кудри. Открывать глаза не хотелось.

— Хоббит! — прошептал Двалин.

— Заткнись, — Торин спрятал улыбку в кудрях хоббита.

— А я говорил.

— Заткнись, — Торин притянул Двалина ближе, закидывая ногу на мягкие бедра Бильбо и острое колено Двалина.

Бильбо вздохнул во сне.

— Спи, — сказал Торин.

Бильбо заворочался и зарылся в меха, устилавшие кровать.

_Их_ кровать.  



End file.
